ldeedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage PC Creation
General Creation Rules *All Characters must be at least 18 years of age. *No Characters may be involved in sexual acts involving children and minors under the age of eighteen. No exceptions. Any character found to be indulging in such behavior will be permanently removed from the venue. *No Assassin, Murder, Rapist, or other PK-related concepts. *For your in-character name, please use your Shadow Name to represent the importance of a Mage's name. For instance, if your Shadow Name is "Phoebus", your chat handle would read "~Phoebus~", complete with tildes. We request that both your name and Shadow name reflect the time period. *Dont forget to check the house rules for banned merits and also check the approved book list. *We are only accepting Mage and Sleepwalker concepts at this moment, Proximi may exist at a rate of 1 proximi to 5 Sleepwalkers. *For any other questions, the Storytellers would be happy to assist you. Creation Guidelines *The Storytellers reserve the right to refuse sanction for any reason. Some reasons include: Min-Maxing a sheet for maximum power while ignoring the background or concept; arguing with a Storyteller at any time; developing a concept that does not mesh with the setting (Ninja, Rapist, et cetera). *Mage creation follows the normal creation rules listed in the Mage: The Awakening Core. *'All Mage characters start with 20 XP, All Sleepwalkers/Proximi start at 10 XP' *All Awakened are given one free dot of Mentor to symbolize the important relationship between Master and Apprentice. Check the House Rules section for information on this merit. *You may take any stats you like, but we require that they "make sense." The Storytellers are the ultimate arbiters as to what makes sense. *Status: Concillium is capped at 0 upon creation, Status: Order is capped at 1. Mundane forms of Status are approved based on the concept (i.e., if a certain level is required of a particular profession.) *You may not trade Wisdom for Experience Points. *Descriptions are required for the following items: Hallow, Familiar, Mentor, Imbued Item, Enhanced Item, Artifact. This information should include history, how they were obtained, and a detailed breakdown of the statistics you wish for them to have. *At this time you may only have 2 dots in a fighting style. Furthermore you may only have 2 dots of fighting styles at creation. *All Characters are allowed 4 restricted slots. *All Characters start at Gnosis 1, but may purchase Gnosis 2 with XP. Gnosis is capped at 2 at character creation. *No base dice pool should be over 8 at creation.'' ("Base" is considered Attribute + Skill + Specialty. Supernatural powers, merits, and equipment bonuses are not counted in this base 8 restriction.)'' *You may only have 1 attribute at a rating of 1 at Creation. However if you chose to enter play with this, keep in mind that you WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RAISE IT UNTIL YOU HAVE PLAYED FOR 60 DAYS Restricted Slots *A 4 in any skill is a restricted slot. A 5 is not allowed. *A 4 in any attribute is a restricted slot. A 5 is not allowed. *A 5 dot merit is a restricted slot. The exception to this rule in Mage is the Merit 'Mentor' and 'Familiar'. *You may choose to have one Arcana at Rank 4. This is a restricted slot. *Familiar and Mentor at 4 or 5 are not restricted slots. *You may begin play with four dots total in Imbued Items, Enhanced Items, and Artifacts, spread among the three however you wish. The four dots count as a collective restricted slot. *Gnosis 2 is a restricted slot. Category:Mage New Orleans